Nine tailed fox
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: "bahkan dengan diriku yang sebenarnya adalah seekor siluman berekor sembilan kau mau menerimaku Sakura?"/"ya. Aku tidak peduli siapapun kau, dan apapun itu. Karena yang aku tau aku mencintaimu"/rate M (for save)/ NaruSaku 4ever/two shoot/mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**tittle : Nine tailed fox**_

 _ **rate : M (for save)**_

 _ **disclaimer : Mk**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Sakura vop :**

Aku berjalan memasuki hutan untuk mencari taman obat-obatan. Aku adalah puteri dari seorang tabib, aku biasa membantu ayahku mencari tanaman obat yang tumbuh liar didalam hutam. Suasana seperti ini.. saat pagi menyapa dan penduduk masih hidup secara tradisional. Banyak yang menggunakan kimono atau yukata untuk keseharian dari pegunungan begitu sejuk saat melintasiku yang hendak masuk kehutan. Matahari tampak belum menunjukan cahayanya yang kadang kala menusuk pengelihatan mata. Telingaku mendengar sesuatu yang samar-samar dari semak belukar, aku mencoba mendekat mencari sumber suara itu berasal.

Kakiku melangkah menuju air terjun. Hawa dingin masih terasa karena hari masih begitu pagi. Dan emeraldku membulat manakala melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dengan tanda dipipi seperti cakaran tiga jari tergeletak dibawah air terjun dan tak sadarkan diri. Akupun mendekat dan mencoba menolongnya.

"anda tidak apa-apa tuan?"

.

.

Entah siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya, tapi keadaanya begitu mengkhawatirkan. Aku memberitahukanya kepada ayahku. Dan ayahku membantunya, menolong dan membawanya kerumah. Saat ini dia masih tertidur, akupun membersihkan noda darah ditubuhnya. Aku sedikit tertegun manakala memandangi otot tubuh kekarnya dan diperutnya terdapat sebuah tanda entah apa itu namanya berbentuk seperti pusara yang melingkar dan disekelilingnya terdapat tulisan yang tak aku mengerti sepertinya itu adalah segel. Kalau aku perhatikan wajahnya begitu tampan, dan saat ini dia seolah tertidur sperti bayi. Setelah membersihkan lukanya. Dengan sedikit ragu aku menyentuh pipinya. Memandanginya dengan perasaan kagum sekaligus khawatir kepadanya. Namun saat aku menyentuh perlahan irish matanya terbuka. Sontak saja aku terkejut.

"a-ayah! Dia sudah sadar"

Saat mendengar bahwa pemuda itu sadar ayah segera menuju kamar untuk melihat keadaanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

".."

Dia tidak menjawab

"jadi siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan tatapan matanya kosong. Apakah dia amnesia?.

Dia seperti orang kebingungan. Melihat kondisi itu ayah memutuskan untuk merawatnya, dan akupun merasa senang dan juga setuju. Karena selama ini aku selalu sendirian dirumah saat ayah pergi karena urusan.

"nah ini aku masakan untuk ayah dan juga untuk..."

Aku bingung memanggilnya siapa. Karena pemuda ini hanya diam saja dari tadi. Lalu dia mengambil bakso ikan dari mangkuknya dan memakanya dengan begitu lahap.

"ah bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Naruto yang sedang makanpun menghentikan aktivitas makanya.

"yoroshiku Naruto-kun"

Akupun tersemyum pada Naruto, begitu juga dengan ayah. Aku melihat Naruto tersenyum, senyumnya yang menawan.

.

.

Hari ini aku pergi ke hutan ditemani dengan Naruto. Naruto pendiam, saat aku mencoba mengajaknya berbicara jawaban dari mulutnya hanya celotehan yang tidak jelas dan aku tak mengerti. Secara perlahan akupun mengajarinya berbicara.

"namaku adalah Sakura.. Sa-ku-ra apa kau bisa menyebut namaku?"

"Sssakk-kki.."

"ehe.."

Aku tersenyum, nampaknya Naruto kesulitan untuk menyebut namaku. Naruto tampak begitu senang saat aku ajak kehutan. Akupun merasa nyaman denganya dan sepanjang perjalanan aku banyak berceloteh kepadanya dan mengajarinya tentang tumbuhan obat, tentang pepohonan yang tumbuh dihutan, tentang hewan-hewan yang tidak sengaja kami jumpai. Sesekali aku tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang kadang bingung atau membuat hewan yang ada itu pergi kabur.

"kau mau kemana? Naruto!"

Naruto pergi mengejar hewan yang ditemuinya

 **End of Sakura vop**

Sakura duduk didekat air terjun, sementara hari sudah beranjak senja. Tetapi Naruto belum juga kembali, Sakura mencoba mencarinya kepedalam hutan dan hasilnya nihil. Sakura begitu khawatir, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto? Hutan ini luas belum lagi akan gelap. Sakurapun memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Naruto?"

"hihi.. Sakku"

Naruto tersenyum dan ditangnya dia menangkap tiga ekor kelinci liar dan menunjukanya pada Sakura.

"bakka! Aku mengkhwatirkanmu tau!"

Sakura yang merasa kesalpun hanya menangis, sementara Naruto yang bingung hanya mengelus punggung Sakura. Dipedalaman Sakura bisa mendengar suara auman harimau.

"ada hewan buas. Sebaiknya kita harus segera pulang ayo"

Sakurapun menggenggam tangan Naruto sambil pergi dari hutan dan mempercepat langkah mereka. Sakura harusnya tau bila hari mulai gelap, belum lagi mereka berada didalam hutan pasti akan ada hewan buas yang mengincar mereka. Sakura gemetar matahari mulai terbenam semantara mereka belum keluar dari hutan.

"bagaimana ini? Ayah pasti akan khawatir"

"gggrgrrrhmm"

Sakura membulatkan emeraldnya. Dia merasa ketakutan sekarang, harimau itu ada didekatnya!

"Na-naruto"

Sakura mengeratkan pegangnya pada Naruto. Dengan gerakan pelan dan penuh ketakutan Sakura menoleh. Dan ada mata yang mengkilap sedang melihat mereka berdua.

 **Deg**

Jantung Sakura dipaksa untuk memompa lebih cepat, kakinya lemas dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

Dengan tangan masih memegang pada lengan Naruto Sakura memasakan dirinya untuk lari secepat mungkin. Nafasnya terperangah, harimau itu ternyata mengejar Naruto dan sakura!

"aah~"

Sakura terjatuh, dan harimau itu sudah tepat 5meter didepan mereka. Sakura menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tanganya, dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya. Sakura benar-benar takut sekarang, dan dia mengeluarkan air mata. Namun, beberapa detik saat harimau itu hendak menerkam mereka tidak terjadi apa-apa. Auman dari harimau itupun tidak lagi terdengar. Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan..

"Naruto.."

Naruto melindunginya dari terkaman harimau, dada Naruto berdarah akibat cakaran harimau. Mereka bergulat dan posisi Naruto seolah diatas angin dan dia nampak begitu tenang menghadapi harimau itu, bahkan harimau itu yang ketakutan sekarang. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah kemudian kuku-kukunya tumbuh meruncing .sementara Sakura yang masih tersungkur hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sakura merasa ketakutan, sementara Naruto menusuk jantung harimau itu dengan kuku tanganya. Sakura berteriak dan tidak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi..

"Sakku.."

Sakura masih gemetar..

"Sakkku"

Narutopun memeluk Sakura, Sakura membuka matanya dan harimau itu ternyata sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa, dan Naruto penuh berlumuran darah akibat darah dari harimau dan luka dari harimau

"Naruto aku takut.."

Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Naruto

"Sakura!"

"ayah.."

Kazashi yang melihat puterinya ketakutan mendekatinya.

"syukurlah.. kau dan Naruto selamat"

.

.

Usai mandi dan makan. Sakurapun membawakan pakaian ganti untuk Naruto serta air dan lap untuk membersihkan tubuh Naruto.

"ini.."

Sakura tercengang, melihat bekas cakaran dari harimau sudah tidak ada ditubuhnya. Sementara Naruto hanya memandangi Sakura tidak mengerti

"Sakkku.."

Naruto masih belum lancar berbicara.

"tidak apa-apa Naruto aku akan merawatmu"

"Sakku.."

Narutopun tersenyum, sedangkan Sakura mengelap tubuh Naruto dengan telaten kemudian memeras lapnya untuk mengganti dengan yang baru

"terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku"

Sementara itu kazashi yang memandangi puterinya sedang membersihkan tubuh Naruto termenung atas apa yang telah dia lihat. Sekelebat kejadianya seolah memutar jelas diotaknya, bagaiman Naruto melindungi Sakura, dan bagaimana Naruto membunuh harimau itu. Fikiran itu seolah membuat Kazashi ngeri sendir, dan dia harus memutuskan sesuatu sebelum hal buruk menimpa dirinya juga puterinya.

.

.

.

"Naruto kau sedang apa?"

Sakura hanya bingung ketika dia menyuci pakaian disungai sedangkan Naruto menyebur kesungai dan seolah sibuk sendiri.

"Sakku! Sakku!"

Naruto menunjukan sesuatu kepada Sakura. Ikan besar hasil tangkapanya dengan tangan kosong. Setelah kemarin Naruto menangkap tiga ekor kelinci untuk mereka makan kini Naruto menangkap ikan yang besar disungai.

"ehehe kau pandai berburu Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum dan nyengir sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"itu namanya ikan. I-k-an"

"i-ican"

"ahahahaha ikan Naruto.. bukan ican"

Sakurapun melanjutkan mencuci pakaian, sedangkan Naruto menyelam kembali dan menikmati sejuknya air disungai itu. Selesai dengan mencuci pakaianya Sakura melihat Naruto, melihat bagaimana polosnya Naruto dan cerianya Naruto. Sakurapun ikut tersenyum manakala tiap kali Naruto berhasil menangkap ikan disungai dan menunjukan kepadanya.

"Naruto"

Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura

"aku harap suatu saat nanti ingatanmu bisa kembali"

Naruto hanya mengerjap mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Lalu naruto memandang keatas air terjun yang indah.

"ada apa? Kau ingin keatas Naruto?"

"hmm!"

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Kemudian dia bangkit dan mendekat kearah Sakura

"aku belum pernah keatas sana"

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura

"eh apa yang kau lakukan Naru..!"

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melombat keatas, Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan Naruto ragu dan sedikit meronta.

"tidak..tidak Naruto turunkan aku!"

"aah~"

Sakura memekik manakala Naruto tidak mendengarkan perintahnya dan langsung meloncat begitu saja dengan sekali loncatan.

"Na-ru.."

Sakura membuka matanya seolah tak percaya mereka ada diatas air terjun sekarang. Siluet cahaya memancar diwajah Naruto yang terkena sinar matahari, emerald Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Narutopun menurunkan Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"bagaimana kau melakukanya?"

"Sakkkkuu!"

Jemari Naruto menunjuk sesuatu, Sakurapun menoleh dan tampak pemandangan dihadapanya begitu indah. Hamparan persawahan, hutan yang rimbun, dan pegunungan yang mengelilingi desa. Sakura terkesima melihatnya.

"Sakku"

Sakura menoleh Naruto menyodorkan bunga edelweis kepadanya.

"darimana kau mendapatkanya?"

"hihihi.."

Naruto hanya menyengirkan senyuman lebarnya kepada Sakura.

"Naruto.."

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Naruto, sedikit takut karena mereka ada ketinggian, dan dari bawah Sakura bisa melihat pelangi yang memancar indah diatas air terjun.

"indah yah"

.

.

.

Tengah malam Sakura mendengar suara ribut diluar

"ngghh"

Dengan enggan Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengucek kepalanya yang masih mengantuk itu.

"kenapa ribut sekali?"

Sakura keluar melangkahkah kakinya menuju pintu depan rumahnya

 **Duaghh.. duaghhh**

"Kazashi buka pintunya!"

Sakur ragu, dan dia mencoba mengintip keluar jendela.

"Sakura.."

"ayah.. apa yang terjadi? Kenapa diluar ramai sekali?"

Suara gebrakan pintu dan beberapa orang berpakaian keamanan desa, serta tetua desapun bahkan ada diluar.

Dengan ragu Kazashi membuka pintu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak mengenakan.

"apa benar ada siluman dirumah ini?

'siluman?' Sakura berbicara didalam hati

"kita geledah saja langsung!"

Kazashi tampak berbisik kepada Danzou selaku kepala desa Konoha. Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam. Beberapa orang masuk dan menggeladah rumah Sakura

"apa yang mereka lakukan ayah?"

Rumah Sakura tampak berantakan dengan geledahan aparat desa.

"kami menemukanya!"

Dua orang pengawal membawa Naruto.

"apa yang akan kalian pada Naruto? Ayah! Kenapa mereka membawa Naruto?!"

"Sakura.."

"Sakkku..Sakkku!"

"lepaskan Naruto!"

Danzou seolah memberi intrusksi kepada para pengawalnya dan berbisik kepada Kazashi.

"bawa dia"

"baik tuan!"

"tidak! Ayah lakukan sesuatu jangan biarkan Naruto pergi!"

Naruto diseret paksa oleh pengawal, sedangkan lengan Sakura dicekal paksa oleh Kazashi yang tak membiarkan puterinya pergi.

"Naruto!"

"Sakku!'

Pengawal yang memegang Narutopun memukulnya untuk menghentikan rontaan Naruto.

"jangan sakiti dia!"

"ayah apa yang ka lakukan? Apa salah Naruto?"

Sakura menangis ketika Naruto dibawa paksa pergi darinya, Naruto mendapat perlakuan yang tidak manusiawi oleh pengawal itu. Mereka menendang, memukul, menghajar bahkan mencabuk Naruto dengan cemeti yang dibawa oleh pengawal.

"Naruto.."

Sakura terkulai lemah mendapati Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapanya.

.

.

Naruto kini berada dalam pengawasan ketua desa untuk selanjutnya diserahkan kepada pengawal istana. Tangan Naruto diikat, tubuhnya penuh memar

"duduk dan ikat dia"

Danzou memerintah pengawalnya kemudian dia membuat laporan penangkapan.

"apa benar dia monster tuan?"

"kita harus mencari taunya sendiri. Introgasi dan buat dia biacara"

"baik!"

"aku akan memanggil hakim Gaara untuk tugas selanjutnya"

Dan sementara itu keadaan Naruto yang penuh dengan memar kini dipaksa duduk ditengah lapangan terbuka untuk diintrogasi. Lapangan itu dikelilingi penjaga dan juga ada obor yang mengelilinginya, serta berbagai benda alat untuk menyiksa penjahat yang sangat tidak manusiawi. Mulai dari pedang, cemeti, pisau, trisula, benda tumpul, paku,palu besar. Bahkan ada besi yang kegunaanya untuk dipanaskan dan kemudian besi itu ditempelken kepada tubuh seseorang yang dianggap melakukan kejahatan untuk disiksa. Dan tidak jarang banyak mereka yang mati dalam lapangan introgasi yang kejam itu. Naruto duduk dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri. Kemudian seorang pengawal membawa seember air

 **Byuuur**

Mereka menumpahkan air tepat dikepala Naruto. Naruto yang pingsanpun kini terbangun.

"dia sadar"

Danzou datang dan ditemani dengan seseorang berpakaian rapi hadir ditempat itu.

"dia orangnya tuan"

Danzou membungkuk seolah merendahkan diri dan bersikap hormat kepada tuanya.

"apakah benar laporanmu bahwa dia adalah monster?"

"ya tuan.. kazashi sendiri yang melaporkanya disertai dengan bukti terbunuhnya hewan buas harimau ditengah hutan dengan cara yang tragis"

"buat dia berbicara"

Gaarapun duduk ditengah lapang bersama Danzou melihat sendiri akan siksaan yang didapat Naruto.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Naruto mendapat cambukan beberapa kali, bahkan algojo yang menyiksa Naruto memukulnya dengan benda tumpul.

"jawab! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Benarkah kau monster?"

"arrrrrggghhhh"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya meringis tiap kali mendapat siksaan dari algojo itu. Semua orang terbelalak manakala melihat sendiri luka pada tubuh Naruto pulih dengan cepat. Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memanaskan besi pada obor yang ditancangkan mengelilingi lapang.

"tu..tuan"

Algojo yang menyiksa Naruto sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan siksaanya mendapati tuanya sendiri mengambil besi yang digunakan untuk menyiksa para penjahat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Sementara ditempat lain Sakura duduk mencengkram roknya dan menahan emosinya.

"dia itu siluman Sakura.. dia bahkan membunuh harimau .. dia itu berbahaya!"

"aku tidak peduli! Naruto telah melindungiku! Dia tidak menyakiti ayah tidak!"

"Sakura.."

"kau... kau tega telah melaporkan Naruto!"

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"bahkan.. kalau benar Naruto adalah seorang monster aku tetap akan mencintainya"

"a-apa?!"

"aku mencintainya ayah! Aku mencintainya!"

"buka matamu.. dia bukan manusia nak!"

Sakura yang terlanjur emosi dengan ayahnya memutuskan untuk pergi

"Sakura!"

Sakura pergi sejauh mungkin dan mencoba menyusul ketempat Naruto berada. Hatinya begitu sakit saat mengetahui orang tuanya sendiri yang melaporkan Naruto untuk ditangkap oleh pengawal istana.

"aku akan menyelamatkanmu Naruto.."

Sakura terus berjalan sambil menghapus kasar air matanya, dia mencoba menuju tempat penahanan. Sambil membawa obor untuk alat penerang Sakura terus berjalan melewati bebatuan terjal. Nafasnya tersengal, Sakura harus cepat

"tunggu aku Naruto"

Ingatanya akan kebersamaanya muncul. Saat Sakura bertemu pertama kali dengan Naruto, saat Sakura memandangi wajah naruto yang sedang tertidur, saat Naruto menemani Sakura mencari tanaman obat dihutan, saat Naruto melindunginya dan saat Naruto memberikan bunga pada Sakura.

.

.

"jawab siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan tunjukan wujudmu!"

Gaara menjambak rambut Naruto. Naruto kini tak sadarkan diri atas siksaan yang telah dia dapatkan dari para algojo.

"ambilkan besinya"

"baik tuan"

Pengawal istana mengambil besi yang sudah dipanaskan oleh Gaara.

"sulutkan ke kakinya"

Besi yang sudah dipanaskan itu menyala merah membara. Algojo yang berpakaian seperti ninja itu mengikuti instruksi tuanya. Di pegang ganggang besi yang tidak panas itu kemudian algojo itu menempelkan besi yang masih menyala itu ke kaki Naruto.

"aaaarrrrgggghhh!"

Naruto meringis manahan sakit mendapat siksaan yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Sementara Gaara hanya menatap dingin kepada Naruto. Allgojo itu masih menyulutkan besi ke kaki Naruto dan mengeluarkan asap dari besi itu. Naruto terus meringis menahan sakit. Kemudian saat Naruto berhenti menggeram barulah sang algojo berhenti.

"cukup"

Asap yang berasal dari besi yang disulutkan di kaki Naruto masih mengepul, dan aroma seperti bau hanguspun tercium. Naruto menunduk, Gaara mendekat untuk memastikan apakah Naruto masih hidup atau tidak. Gaara melihat kemata Naruto

"mencari sesuatu?"

Kini Naruto terbangun, dengan kilatan mata merah. Dan tampak aura siluman menyelubungi tubuh manusianya. Aura siluman itu membentuk ekor rubah pada balik punggungnya. Naruto melepaskan ikatan talinya dengan mudah. Dan sekali sentakan tanganya saja dia menumbangkan para algojo yang telah menyiksanya.

"jadi benar kau adalah siluman.."

Gaara bersikap tenang, sementara prajuritnya yang lain tampak ketakutan melihat aura siluman yang muncul dari tubuh Naruto. Danzou tercengang, dan berusaha pergi dari tempat itu.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku... mahluk tanah sialan"

Dengan suara 'beraura iblis' Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan aura siluman yang menyelubungi tubuh Naruto terus membentuk ekor. Dari satu ekor kini aura itu membentuk menjadi tiga ekor.

"heh.."

Naruto mendesis tajam, giginya tumbuh menjadi taring yang tajam. Begitu pula dengan kuku-kukunya yang meruncing. Sedangkan matanya berwarna merah dan mengkilap tajam.

"tu..tu-an sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini tuan"

Pengawal itu mencoba mengingatkan Gaara. Tapi Gaara masih ditempat dan memandangi Naruto.

 **Srrriingggg**

Naruto mengibaskan ekornya, dan para pengawalpun tumbang seketika. Kemudian Naruto meloncat dengan lincah dan mencakar para pengawal yang ada didalam lapang introgasinya itu. Naruto mencabik, mencakar bahkan dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dia langsung mencengkram jantung para pengawal dan penjaga istana.

"grrrkkkkkkk"

Kini Naruto bertransformasi menjadi rubah dengan ekornya yang berjumblah 9. Dia melihat tajam kearah dan juga Danzou yang ketakutan dan bersembunyi dikursi.

Gaara bersiap, dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan memegang pedangnya siap untuk menghadapi Naruto.

"kau tidak lebih dari siluman rendahan"

Naruto yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi rubah berekor sembilan itu mengamuk dan menghancurkan bangunan serta mencoba menyerang Gaara. Langit tampak menampakan bulan purnama. Gaara menghindari serangan Naruto dengan gesit. Naruto meloncat, ekornya kembali mengibas. Dan saat Gaar mencoba menerjang Naruto, Naruto menangkis dan membuat Gaara terpelanting ke belakang.

"tuan!"

Kini Naruto meloncat kearah mereka berdua..

"kalianlah mahluk yang lebih hina dari apapun!"

.

.

Sakura telah sampai ditempat penahanan, dan pemandangan yang mengerikan langsung disuguhkan saat dia sampai. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, mayat tergeletak dengan tubuh yang tragis. Bekas cakaran, bau anyir yang menyerebak. Kondisi mayat yang tidak utuh dan belum lagi bangunan yang tampak hancur. Sakura memberanikan diri masuk kedalam, kakinya gemetar, matanya membelalak menyaksikan pembantaian yang terjadi pada tempat itu. Bahkan ada mayat yang keluar isian perutnya membuat Sakura mual berada ditempat itu.

"Naruto kau dimana?! Naruto!"

Sakura berteriak, kemudian berkeliling mencari-cari untuk memastikan keberadaan Naruto.

"tidak ada.."

Sakura memasuki sel yang lainya dan masuk keruang tahanan dengan kondisi yang rusak

"tidak ada.."

Sakura masih berlari menyisiri seluruh ruangan yang ada. Tapi yang dia dapati hanya mayat-mayat yang bergeletakan dengan kondisi yang tragis. Sakurapun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Kemudian dia muntah karena mual bau darah, pemandangan yang mengerikan. Membuat Sakura benar-benar mual. Sakurapun terus berjalan tanpa tujuan dan memasuki hutan

"Naruto kau ada dimana.."

Langit benar-benar gelap tapi Sakura masih sibuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Sakura mendongakan matanya keatas dan melihat bulan purnama yang muncul dari balik awan hitam yang menutupinya

"kami-sama.."

Sakura masih mencari Naruto. Kali ini ke air terjun tempat dimana dia dengan Naruto bertemu. Sakura mendekat gemericikan air dan melihat sesosok bayangan hitam dari atas air terjun.

"mungkinkah.."

Sakura mendekat untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat

"Na-ru-to.."

Bayangan hitam yang dia lihat ternyata adalah siluman rubah yang sangat besar dengan ekor berjumblah 9. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa tidak takut kepada siluman itu.

"gggrrrrrr"

Sementara siluman rubah itu menatap Sakura dari ketinggian seolah bersiap untuk menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"Naruto.."

Kilatan warna merah pada siluman merah itu perlahan pudar. Diiringi aura siluman yang menguar pada tubuhnya dan secara perlahan siluman rubah itu bertransformasi dan berubah bentuk menjadi manusia.

"Naruto!"

Sakura terus memanggilnya. Naruto yang berubah bentuk itu menunduk, seolah kehabisan tenaga.

"Sakura.."

Sakura yang mendengar Naruto bisa memanggilnya dengan jelas menutupi bibirnya yang menganga. Namun saat mengetahui gadis yang memanggilnya itu Sakura Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"jangan pergi Naruto.. aku mohon!"

Naruto yang semula memalingkan wajahnya dan hendak pergi dari Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto turun dari atas air terjun dan menatap Sakura

"jangan pergi.."

"Sakura.."

"Naruto.."

Sakurapun mendekat hendak memeluk Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah memundurkan langkahnya.

"apa kau tidak takut padaku.. aku.. aku siluman"

"kau sudah bisa berbicara sekarang Naruto? Ingatanmu kembali"

"ya"

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

Sakurapun menghambur diri dalam pelukan Naruto

"aku tidak peduli.. bahkan sekalipun kau adalah siluman aku tak peduli itu.."

"Sakura.."

Naruto menunduk mencium wangi leher dan pundak Sakura, kemudian tangan kananya mengelus lembut punggung Sakura dan merapatkan pelukan mereka

"aku percaya Naruto tidak akan menyakitiku, karena kau melindungiku iya kan Naruto"

Naruto memejamkan matanya yang masih berwarna merah kemudian berubah kembali menjadi irish _blue saphire._

"aku percaya padamu.."

Dua puluh menit lamanya mereka saling berpelukan dibawah sinar temaram dari rembulan dan gemericik air terjun. Dan kini mereka berdua duduk saling berdekatan, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Naruto yang memandangi Sakura penuh rasa kasih sayangpun tersenyum

"aku siluman rubah"

".."

"aku youkai gumiho. Siluman berekor sembilan dengan wadah manusia dan wujud asli siluman"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak untuk mulai melanjutkan ceritanya

"sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini Sakura, aku datang dari dimensi lain. Dari dunia lain. Saat bulan purnama, dimana aku bertemu denganmu aku sering melihatmu dihutan seorang diri mencari tanaman obat. Saat itu aku tidak berani mendekat karena aku takut kau ketakutan saat melihat wujudku, atau saat mengetahui bahwa aku adalah youkai Gumiho aku takut kau akan menjauh. Suatu hari aku memutuskan pergi dari kerajaanku dan memutuskan untuk pergi menemuimu dengan wujudku yang sekarang, manusia. Tapi ayahku yang yang seorang raja dari bangsa siluman menentangnya, dan dia akan menantang dan menghukumku kalau sampai aku pergi. Tapi aku harus memutuskanya, kalau tidak aku akan menyesal. Maka pada hari itu aku memutuskan pergi untuk menyebrang keduniamu, ke dunia seperti sekarang ini. Ayah yang mengetahui aku pergi marah. Kemudian dengan kekuatanya dia menghalau dan memantraiku dengan semacam penghalang. Saat aku terjun dari duniaku aku terpelanting dan kehilangan ingatanku. Dan air terjun itu adalah portal yang menghubungkan dunia kita berdua.."

".."

"aku fikir.. manusia adalah mahluk yang tertutup dan egois mementingkan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tapi saat aku mengenalmu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Kau begitu tulus padaku, kau menolongku dan merawatku saat aku terluka. Dan bahkan kau.."

Hening sejenak

"kau bahkan menerimaku meski aku adalah siluman. Kau menerimaku meski tau bahwa kita adalah mahluk yang berbeda denganmu. Kau menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka dan mengajarkanku arti dari kebersamaan dan memiliki"

".."

"kau tau Sakura.. diduniaku para siluman tidak pernah memiliki apa yang manusia miliki. Dan hal itu adalah perasan. Tapi saat denganmu aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang lebih besar, yang lebih indah dari itu. Kau mengajarkanku arti dari hidupku yang selama ini dalam kegelapan. Kau mengajarkanku arti dari hidup dari siapapun"

"Naruto.."

"aku takut.. aku takut saat wujudku sebagai seorang youkai bertrasformasi dan perlahan mengambil alih kesadaranku aku takut aku tak bisa mengingat semua tentangmu. Aku takut suatu saat nanti aku menyakitimu Sakura.. karena itulah"

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"karena itulah aku harus melepaskanmu dan pergi kembali keduniaku.."

"lalu bagaimana denganku?"

".."

"bagaimana denganku yang mulai mencintaimu? Bagaimana denganku yang mulai nyaman denganmu Naruto? Aku tak peduli sekalipun kita berbeda. Aku tak peduli sekalipun wujud aslimu adalah seekor siluman Gumiho. Aku tak peduli meskipun semua menentang kita aku tak peduli! Yang aku tau.. kau.. kau tidak akan menyakitikukan Naruto, kau tak akan mungkin menyakitiku! Kau melindungiku, dan kau menyelamatkanku"

"Sakura.."

"apa kau tega akan meninggalkanku sekarang?"

Naruto kini terdiam melihat ketegasan dimata emerald Sakura

"aku tidak ingin menyakitimu"

"bawa aku pergi.."

"bawa aku pergi ketempat manapun, dimana kita bisa hidup bersama. Dimana kita bisa menghabiskan waktu kita bersama-sama. Bawalah aku bersamamu Naruto.."

"kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"ya.. bawalah aku bersamamu"

"Sakura.."

Naruto mendekat dan memeluk Sakura, merasakan hangat tubuh dan wangi Sakura. Lalu Naruto melonggarkan pelukanya dan mereka saling bertatapan. Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura.

"bahkan dengan diriku yang sebenarnya adalah seekor siluman berekor sembilan kau mau menerimaku Sakura?"

"ya. Aku tidak peduli siapapun kau, dan apapun itu. Karena yang aku tau aku mencintaimu"

"aku mencintaimu Sakura.."

Naruto mengecup lembut bibir Sakura dengan penuh perasaan, Sakura memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sapuan hangat bibir Naruto. Mereka saling menikmati satu sama lain. Kemudian Naruto menopang tubuh Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk melihat pemandangan langit malam yang indah. Sakura mengeratkan peganganya pada leher Naruto. Narutopun meloncat dengan gesit dan membawa Sakura menuju pegunungan malam. Sesaat mereka berhenti diatas pohon dengan yang cukup tinggi, Sakura melirik kebawah

"jangan melihat kebawah"

"aah~"

Sakura yang sedikit terkejut saat mereka berada diketinggianpun memejamkan matanya, kemudian Naruto melompat lagi melewati dedahanan pohon yang mereka lewati. Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menggendongya. Sakura tersenyum, saat ini dia bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Naruto berhenti ketika berada diatas pohon yang paling tinggi diantara pohon lainya, pohon itu tepat menghadap kekaki pegunungan, bintang-bintang bertaburan dan bulan menyinarkan cahayanya terang. Sakura menatap dengan takjub langit malam desanya yang begitu indah.

"kau suka?"

Sakura berpegangan kedahan pohon

"sangat.."

"kau yakin ingin pergi bersamaku?"

"ya Naruto"

"baiklah mari kita pergi ketempat dimana kita bisa hidup bersama"

Mereka saling bertatapan, dengan tatapan yang hanya dimengerti oleh hati yang saling terikat

"aku mencintaimu Sakura.."

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu Naruto.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **thank's to KozukiShin,Ae Hatake,Harukaze kenjou,ara dipa,Geki uzumaki,SR not AUTHOR,lora. bozz. 29, guest, dan yang lainya udah mampir ke fic Shionn ini read and reviews, follow strory. arigatou gozaimats ^^**


End file.
